nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy O. Koopa
Wendy O. Koopa (known as Kootie Pie Koopa in the cartoons) is one of the Koopalings, a clan of seven siblings[http://newsupermariobrosu.nintendo.com/characters/#/koopalings As explained on the Koopalings' profile on the New Super Mario Bros. U official site], as well as Larry's Super Smash Bros. for Wii U trophy. that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser (originally considered his children). She is the only female of the group and was named after famous musician Wendy O. Williams, lead singer of the punk band Plasmatics. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' s and Ninjis.]] In Super Mario Bros. 3, the Koopalings are in charge of taking over the various kingdoms of the Mushroom World; Wendy decides to take over the kingdom of Water Land. Wendy steals the magic wand of Water Land's king and changes him into a Spike-esque kappa or a Dino Rhino, depending on the version of the game. In addition, she also takes to observing Mario's actions closely in the inevitability that she will fight Mario, as this is her first encounter with him. Once Mario makes it through Water Land, he reaches Wendy's airship. Mario eventually makes his way into the spoiled Koopaling's cabin, where the two fight. Wendy attacks Mario by tackling him and shooting giant rings of candy at him. After two hits, she starts jumping around the room, while still throwing candy rings; However, Wendy is eventually defeated. Notably, the official Prima Games guide of Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 describes Wendy as "the first female Koopaling". ''Super Mario World'' In Super Mario World, during Bowser's invasion of Dinosaur Island, Wendy takes over Chocolate Island. Mario survives its defenses and eventually reaches Wendy's castle. In battle, Wendy attacks using the same attack pattern as Lemmy: she pops-out of a random Warp Pipe with two "Wendy Dolls" popping-out of two other pipes. Mario needs to dodge two Zigzag Lava Bubbles and jump on Wendy three times to defeat her. Afterwards, Mario erases her castle with a large mop. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Wendy and the rest of the Koopalings appear as bosses in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. She appears to be the only one of the seven original Koopalings who has not gone through any major design changes for the game. She appears as the boss of World 4. In the game's intro, Wendy, the other Koopalings, and Bowser Jr. capture Princess Peach at her birthday party with a giant cake. They flee on their airship with Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad following them closely behind. The stage for her tower battle is an ordinary rectangular room with no obstacles. Before battling her, she is surprised and shocked that the player(s) got past all her troops and traps. She then throws her wand high into the air while she twirls around and perfectly catches it. She then battles the player. In both of her fights, she attacks with her magic wand to generate rings that rebound from the walls (it dissolves after a set period of time). After conjuring a ring, she makes slow, graceful jumps towards the player(s) a few times before casting another ring. Each time she is hit, she retreats into her shell and spins/slides it to the right and left of the room in an attempt to hit the player(s) along with the remaining rings. She also jumps faster and higher after the player(s) and casts two rings at once when she is stomped on for the second time. When she is defeated by the third jump, she retreats back to her castle. In the castle battle, Wendy attacks in a similar manner to her tower battle, but at the beginning of the battle, Magikoopa causes the room Wendy is fought in to flood periodically. The flood prevents the player(s) from jumping on her due to not enough pressure from the jump, so instead, the player(s) will have to evade all the rebounding rings and of course Wendy herself and wait for the flood to drain away; only then is when she is vulnerable (though fireballs could attack her during the flood). The flood not only slows the movement of the player(s), but also that of Wendy and her rings. When Wendy is defeated, she falls off-screen and Mario gets the key to World 5. Wendy is seen along with the other Koopalings getting Bowser back up during the ending, only to have Bowser's castle fall on top of all of them. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Wendy, as well as the rest of the Koopalings, reappears in New Super Mario Bros. 2 as the boss of World 3's castle. She throws her wand and performs a twirl before catching the wand, like in the previous game, before battling Mario once again. Much like in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, her battle once again takes place underwater, although this time, there are four blue pipes (two on each wall) where groups of three Cheep Cheeps swim out when Wendy jumps through the water. Two Cheep Cheeps also jump from the water while she attacks in her shell. She also needs to whistle in order to fill the room up with water and to get rid of it. After a short period of time, the water disappears, but it comes back again if Wendy is stomped on. After three stomps on her head, Wendy is defeated, leaving behind the key to World 4. The Koopalings later proceed to attack Mario throughout Bowser's castle by firing spells that will turn him to stone if hit, and later aid Bowser when he is first defeated. After his final defeat, the Koopalings attempt to airlift him, but his size exceeds the Koopa Clown Car's carrying capacity, flinging them throughout the trees and the floor. Wendy herself is seen next to Ludwig, sulking. It appears that Wendy is the only Koopaling in New Super Mario Bros. 2 who doesn't use her magic wand in combat even though she has it in her hand; instead, she whistles to summon Cheep Cheep like a Chargin' Chuck. Also, Wendy does not fire rings from her wand. Also, this is the second time for Wendy to appear as the boss of World 3 with the first time being Super Mario Bros. 3. ''New Super Mario Bros. U/New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' Wendy returns in the Wii U game New Super Mario Bros. U and its Nintendo Switch port. She is the castle boss of Frosted Glacier (she is battled in Wendy's Shifting Castle), and the boss of Boost Rush Mode's Acrobat pack. When Mario arrives at the area her airship is located, Wendy utters a gleeful taunt. Before battling Mario, she gets surprised, then spins around happily in her figure skates to get ready for battle. In her boss battle, she skates around the arena, shooting out two golden rings that ricochet off of walls and can knock down the icicles at the ceiling of the airship. She also spin jumps from walls. After she is jumped on twice, she will shoot out three rings instead. With three hits, she falls off screen. Wendy is seen in the ending along with the rest of the Koopalings, although they end up escaping by hanging onto Bowser's tail after the latter inadvertently destroyed Bowser Jr's (already damaged) ship. Her airship is like the other Koopalings', with her face on the front, but her ship has the addition of skids on the bottom matching the ice skates she wears in battle. Oddly, for some strange reason, when Wendy enters her shell after being stomped on, the spinning sound will not start until after she begins to move her shell. All of the other Koopalings have the spinning sound start immediately after being stomped on. This is the second time Wendy isn't the boss of a water world. The first time was in Super Mario World. ''New Super Luigi U Wendy O. Koopa appears in New Super Luigi U, where she is battled in the same way as New Super Mario Bros. U. She is battled in Wendy's Thwomp Castle. ''Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. Wendy, as well as her siblings are featured in the ''Super Mario anime series, a set of three Japanese OVAs. In the Mario retelling of the story Momotaro, Wendy appears as a minion of Bowser alongside the other Koopalings, aiding him in abducting Princess Toadstool. In Shirayuki-hime (Snow White) Wendy also appears in a similar role and ends up being beaten by Mario. ''Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land'' Wendy appeared in the interactive Anime adaptation of Super Mario World. On Chocolate Island, she, alongside Lemmy, Larry, Ludwig, Morton, and Roy, ambushed Mario and Luigi at a fortress. She fought them first, and attempted to confuse the two by creating two copies of herself. However, she underestimated the Mario Bros., and when charging at Mario, he simply stepped aside, causing her to cling to dear life from the platform above a lava pit. Of the Koopalings in the anime, her strategy was the closest to the strategy she used in the game the anime adapted. DIC cartoons In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World cartoons produced by Nintendo and DIC Entertainment, Wendy is renamed Kootie Pie Koopa. Kootie Pie is a sixteen-year-old spoiled brat, who often whines and complains about everything, just as in the games. Kootie Pie frequently drives those around her crazy by throwing temper-tantrums and furniture when she doesn't get what she wants. Kootie Pie refers to King Koopa as "Daddykins," as opposed to the other Koopalings calling him "King Dad." She also has particular disdain for Princess Toadstool, who Kootie Pie sees as a rival. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain (credited as Paulina Gillis). Kootie Pie appears in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 the most out of all the Koopa Kids. Not counting cameos, she appears in the following episodes of the two series: ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' Reptiles in the Rose Garden - The entire plot of this episode revolves around Bowser giving Kootie Pie the United States of America as a birthday present. During her reign as Empress of America, Kootie Pie enforces her own wicked laws on the citizens of America until Mario and Luigi rescue the President and warp her back to Dark Land. Kootie Pie and Cheatsy are sent by Bowser to steal oil from the Sultan. In an attempt to stop Mario and Luigi from exposing them, Cheatsy turns Kootie Pie into a human that Mario falls in love with (though Cheatsy forgets to make her tail disappear, Mario doesn't seem to notice). Kootie Pie convinced Mario to lure the Sultan, his guard, Princess Toadstool, and Toad into the dungeon before Cheatsy transforms her back into a Koopa. To get revenge, Mario later used Cheatsy's dropped wand to transform Luigi into Casanova Koopa, who Kootie Pie falls madly in love with until she accidentally turns him back into a human. Angry at Luigi for kissing her, Kootie Pie, and Cheatsy chase him into a trap that Mario and the others had set up, prompting them to retreat to the Doom Ship. Dadzilla - After being scolded by Bowser, Kootie Pie and Big Mouth are convinced that "King Dad" isn't their true father, and venture to Hollywood to try and find their real one. The two Koopalings use their wands to bring a Madzilla robot to life and convince him that he was their father. With Madzilla on their side, Kootie Pie and Big Mouth run wildly in Hollywood until Mario stops Madzilla by controlling a robot of Madzilla's Mom. With Madzilla no longer on their side, Kootie Pie and Big Mouth return home. A Toadally Magical Adventure - Kootie Pie accompanies Bowser, Big Mouth, Bully, and Cheatsy on a mission to steal a special wand that is being delivered to the Wizard King of the West. At one point, when the Koopas have control of the wand, Kootie Pie uses it to enlarge the fence around Toad's House, which prevents Princess Toadstool from leaving. Kootie Pie Rocks - Jealous that Princess Toadstool is able to attend a Milli Vanilli concert, Kootie Pie throws a tantrum until Bowser agrees to kidnap the duo just for her. Although Kootie Pie is thrilled to receive Milli Vanilli as her own private band, Rob and Fab are outraged at the situation. In disgust, Kootie Pie turns the two of them into accountants. While eavesdropping, Mario and his friends learn that Milli Vanilli are unable to perform for Kootie Pie without a backup band, and sneak into the castle pretending to be one. Although they are unable to properly play the music for Girl You Know It's True, Kootie Pie is distracted long enough by the backup band for them to flee from Kastle Koopa with Milli Vanilli. Kootie Pie insists on getting them back, but Bowser hates their music to the point that he threatens to send her to the dungeon if she tries to bring them back. Mush-Rumors - Upon learning that there are "aliens" in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Koopalings relay the message to one-another, exaggerating the story each time, until Kootie Pie herself tells Bowser that the aliens are outrageous monsters, prompting Bowser to capture them. Although the aliens are actually a lost human family from Kansas, the Koopas strongly believe that they are in disguise until Kooky proved that they aren't. Crimes R Us - Crimewave Clyde is taken out of his Real World jail to educate the Koopalings on how to be a big time criminal. Along with her brothers, Kootie Pie goes along and commits various crimes until Crimewave Clyde revolts and enlists the help of Mario and Luigi to stop the Koopalings. 7 Continents for 7 Koopas - Assigning his children to each take over one of the Real World's seven continents, Bowser orders Kootie Pie to wreak havoc in Europe. To achieve this, Kootie Pie magically alters the artwork at the Louvre to resemble her (i.e. turning the Mona Lisa into the "Mona Kootie"). Mario later arrives to steal Kootie Pie's wand and undoes her damage. Recycled Koopa - Along with several of her brothers, Kootie Pie is ordered by Bowser to dispose of the trash around Kastle Koopa. Kootie Pie fights with Bully until they decide to dump the trash down a Warp Pipe, which ends up surrounding the Peach's Castle. Mario steals and used Hip's wand to send the trash back to Kastle Koopa. This encourages the Koopalings to order the Sledge Brothers to dump the trash down a Warp Pipe to Brooklyn, which ultimately leads to greater problems. The Venice Menace - Wanting a water park of her very own, Bowser agrees to warp Venice to Dark Land for her very own, using the Doomsub to scare everyone out of the city. Kootie Pie accompanies Bowser on this mission, but they are eventually foiled by Mario and Luigi, who warps the Doomsub to Desert Land. Devastated, Kootie Pie throws a temper tantrum on the spot. Super Koopa - Along with Kooky, Hip and Hop, Kootie Pie travels to Paris once Bowser successfully captures Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool. While she's there, Kootie Pie tries on some bizarre-looking clothes that only Bowser seems to appreciate. ''Super Mario World'' Fire Sale - Upset that her new ice palace is freezing cold, Kootie Pie and a Koopa Troopa steal Mama Fireplant from Dome City to heat the place up. However, Mama Fireplant's fireballs cause the place to start melting just as Mario and his friends show up to rescue Mama Fireplant. Trying to fight back, Kootie Pie freezes herself by accidentally stepping on a Porcupinefish, and Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool end up doing the same. Yoshi eventually overcomes his fear of water to save the day, leaving Kootie Pie frozen in her own ice palace. Send in the Clown - In her last animation appearance, Kootie Pie assists Big Mouth in setting up posters for Bowser's circus, which is actually a ruse to lure the Cave People to the Neon Castle. Kootie Pie has no lines of dialogue aside from laughter in this episode despite her screen time. ''Nintendo Comics System'' Wendy is also featured in the Nintendo Comics System. Wendy even has an entire comic dedicated to her called Fins and Roses, which has her on a misadventure with Stanley the Talking Fish. Nintendo Adventure Books In Double Trouble, if Mario chooses to ascend a flight of stairs while being chased by Bowser through his Koopahari Desert Fortress, he will eventually find and enter Wendy's room, where the Koopaling and her GLOM-created clones (which are dispensed by a vent in the floor, and number in the dozens) will swarm him, leading to a Game Over. In Leaping Lizards, Wendy and five of her brothers enter as a team in the International Mushroom Games, though the only competition it is mentioned she competes in is the Beetlebowl, an all-team game. If the reader chooses Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool as their offensive team, Wendy easily captures a Hoopster, nonchalantly steps over Toad (the only defender left, due to Wooster and the Mushroom King wandering off) and scores by slamming it into her opponents' bucket. If Princess Toadstool, Toad, Wooster and the Mushroom King are picked as the offensive line, Wendy teams up with Roy (who creates a fake Hoopster as a distraction) to get past the Mario Bros. and score. In Koopa Capers, Wendy disappears mysteriously, and Bowser, fearing she may have been kidnapped, forces Luigi into looking for her. During his search, Luigi discovers Wendy was not abducted, but has been in hiding, working on overthrowing her father by organizing minions loyal only to her, and by concocting a potion (which she learned about by reading Bowser's book Reptile Magic and VCR Programming Instructions) that will combine her magic wand with her brothers' wands (which she had stolen) to create a "super wand". By following Luigi, Bowser and the other Koopalings confront Wendy in her hidden chamber, but are willing to put off punishing her if she helps them search for Luigi, who is hiding in the room. If Luigi has Boom Boom's socks (which were meant for Wendy's potion, but were lost by her loyalists) he can toss them into Wendy's simmering pot, and knock the entire Koopa family out (the potion only needed one sock, any more than that and it will emit a gas that instantly puts Koopas into a deep sleep for at least a week). ''Super Mario Adventures'' Wendy is also prominently featured in the Super Mario Adventures comic by Nintendo Power. This comic portrays Wendy as the de facto leader of the Koopalings, being the most responsible of them. ''Club Nintendo'' In the Club Nintendo comic Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!, Wendy works as a stewardess for the airline KoopAir. She acts very unfriendly, urging Mario and his fellows to enter the plane and, instead of delivering their meal, simply throws pizza boxes at them. This comic also hints at Wendy's age, as she explains that she has done this job for 40 years, and she is also seen smoking at one point. Wendy appears again at the end of the comic, where she can be seen dancing in a disco. ''Mario is Missing! Though absent from the NES and Super Nintendo versions of ''Mario is Missing!, Wendy Koopa (as she's called) does appear in the PC version of the game. Aiding her family in their plan to melt Antarctica, Wendy guards a corridor in Bowser's fortress, and is also directly involved alongside Bowser in capturing Mario. Wendy is ultimately defeated by Luigi, who is searching for his kidnapped brother. ''Yoshi's Safari'' In Yoshi's Safari, after Bowser takes over Jewelry Land, Wendy resides in Pipe Island, where she guards a light-blue rectangular gem. In her battle against Mario and Yoshi, Wendy uses an indestructible shield, hiding inside Warp Pipes while she hurls bombs. A winged anvil flies back and forth before turning and shooting horseshoes at Mario. When it does so, it provides Mario with the opportunity to shoot it with his Super Scope, causing it to fall and onto Wendy if she is below it at the time. Being hit by the Anvil three times defeats Wendy. ''Hotel Mario'' In Hotel Mario, Wendy is the owner and boss of Wendy's Blitz Snarlton Hotel; a hotel with a casino theme. Located in Wendy's Sweet Suite, Wendy attacks Mario by summoning hearts to open doors and attack Mario. She stays on the highest floor the entire battle, rather than using elevators to travel between floors in pursuit of the Mario Bros. This unique strategy may be the reason for why Wendy is one of the three Koopalings who do not try and eat Mario or Luigi when they catch them. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''/''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' After several years of absence from a Mario game, Wendy makes a return appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. While Bowletta invades the Beanbean Kingdom in Bowser's Castle, Wendy acts as a guard in the castle as the sixth Koopaling to be fought. After solving a small puzzle that requires Mario and Luigi to hit Wendy twice in a row with a hammer, Mario and Luigi battle Wendy. In combat, Wendy attacks Mario and Luigi by spitting fireballs at them (as all the Koopalings) and by flinging her bracelets at them. These bracelets expand and close around either Mario or Luigi. As with Lemmy, she disguises Spinies as herself. She has a Time Bob-omb on her side during her battle, which forces Mario and Luigi to defeat her in a set amount of turns. Defeating Wendy raises a platform, allowing the Mario Brothers to reach Larry. Wendy appears in the remake Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions with the same role as before and added dialogue. Instead of disguising Spinies as clones of herself, her clones are now conjured from her wand. At low health, she will make five clones instead of three. She now spins around, switching positions with her clones every turn. Her attacks have been modified slightly: she now creates a big fireball with her clones, and her clones will perform the bracelet attack with her. She also appears in the added on alternate story mode Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser as a Ranged-type ally. Wendy first appears in the game’s opening, inside the flying Koopa Cruiser where she, Roy and Iggy proceed to taunt two Goombas that are placed in barrels. When Roy expresses a desire to play a big part in Bowser's schemes, she proceeds to mock Roy's slowness, causing them to nearly get into a fight. Upon learning that the Koopa Cruiser was under attack she and Roy attempted to stop the attack, but learned to their shock that, while the attack was quelled, the main engine took a direct hit and was due to explode. Later, she and the other Koopalings get brainwashed by Fawful and try to conquer the Beanbean Kingdom afterwards. Wendy is requited after Captain Goomba defeats her in the Gwarhar Lagoon. Wendy attacks by throwing her rings at enemies. Her special skill, Piercing Projectile, allows Wendy to target an enemy and throw a ring at them, attacking the targeted enemy twice and damaging any enemy in its path. During her battle, she can attack using the Pass the Bob-omb captain command. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Wendy reappears in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. She first appears in Doop Doop Dunes with Ludwig, Larry, and Roy where they capture Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario. She later appears in the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon alongside Roy where they oversee the mining of a special ore that Bowser requires. During this encounter, she is fought alongside Roy. Upon being defeated, she angrily blames Larry for the loss (as Larry failed to arrive when she and Roy called for him to aid in beating Mario & co. up). Wendy later appears in Neo Bowser Castle, where she tries to help Bowser and Iggy stop Mario & co. from getting one of the fire orbs needed to create Papercraft Fire Mario. Wendy is encountered one last time alongside the rest of the Koopalings at the top of Neo Bowser Castle. Wendy and Roy briefly tell Mario & co. that they will finish them once and for all before battling them one last time. After being defeated by Mario & co., Wendy utters some last words, telling the Mario gang that they may have lost but they can do better, before exploding. Wendy and Roy are also the first two Koopalings that are summoned together by Dry Bowser in the Boss Battle Ring. ;Battle During Wendy and Roy's battles, Wendy's only attack she can perform without Roy is throwing magical bracelets that Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario must counter by jumping. If Roy's boulder that he throws on one of the brothers is successfully hammered three or more times depending on how late in the battle the attack is used, a chunk will fall on Wendy, and she will sometimes retaliate by beating Roy up. In another attack that requires both Koopalings, Roy and Wendy will curl into shell forms. Roy will curve Wendy at the three, and it must be hammered several times. If one of them is hit, Wendy's shell will come back and deal damage to the three of them. The final attack features Roy chasing after the brothers with a giant iron ball that has Bowser's face symbol on it, while Wendy runs in front of him chucking fireballs at Paper Mario in airplane mode. Paper Mario can be steered so that when Roy throws the ball, it will hit Wendy, who lands on Roy. Similar to the Larry and Ludwig battle, when one Koopaling is defeated, the other pulls out a magic wand and summons a massive fireball that must be blocked using the hammer, and if the enemy is hit, she or he will take great damage. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' Wendy appears in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, in the game's new side story Bowser Jr.'s Journey. During the opening cutscenes, she and Roy talk with the Best Fitness Friends about Skeletone Formula:D, a cure for the recent Blorbs outbreak, and are given the recipe. As Bowser Jr.'s strength was being tested, Wendy battles him alongside Iggy, and afterwards joins Bowser Jr. and the other Koopalings (apart from Lemmy, who stayed at Bowser's Castle) to find the ingredients for Skeletone Formula:D. When Ludwig left, he appointed Wendy to take care of Bowser Jr. in his stead, knowing he might have a chance at listening to her, much to her objection. She eventually left alongside Larry to head back to Bowser's Castle after Kaley informed them that it was under attack, although not before protesting to Bowser Jr. that his father never treated them as badly as he did before Larry told her to forget it. They also witnessed Dieter beat up Lemmy before rousting him and trying to escape. Unfortunately, they weren't able to make it far before all three were trapped in barrels. Larry and Lemmy managed to escaped in the chaos caused by Bowser's Castle relocating itself and Bowser fighting the castle, although Wendy was not nearly as lucky. Dieter, alongside Beef (whom they retrieved from the storage compartment) and Kaley, later used her as a hostage to force Bowser Jr. to lose against them, although she was saved by the Four Flag Captains. After this, she rejoins Bowser Jr.'s side and thanks him for saving her. In the ending, she and Bowser Jr. stand together, the latter being in a barrel for unknown reasons, during the festivities celebrating Fawful's defeat. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Wendy O. Koopa, alongside the rest of the Koopalings, appears as a playable character for the first time in Mario Kart 8, where she is an unlockable character. This time, she is voiced by Ashley Flannegan. Her nickname in a Japanese Nintendo Direct for Mario Kart 8 is ｢打倒プリンセス！」"New Drivers!" in the Japanese Nintendo Direct, April 30, 2014. YouTube. (Retrieved May 2, 2014), or "Overthrow Princess!" (localized as the "Speed Queen""New Challengers" in the European Nintendo Direct, April 30, 2014. YouTube. (Retrieved May 2, 2014) or "Princess of Destruction""New Challengers" in the North American Nintendo Direct, April 30, 2014. YouTube. (Retrieved May 2, 2014)). Her emblem is a pink silhouette of her head on a black background. The CPU-controlled Wendy can drive, along with the usual three standard bodies (Standard Kart with Standard tires, Standard Bike with slim tires, Standard ATV with Monster tires) and the Pipe Frame with Standard tires, the Landship with the Wood tires. In Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, CPU Wendy drives the Sneeker with the Standard tires and the Tri-Speeder with the Retro Off-Road tires. Wendy is a lightweight racerhttp://mariokart8.nintendo.com/drivers/, with her stats being tied with that of Larry. Wendy is the Normal Staff Ghost for Dolphin Shoals. She doesn't have an advertisement of her own like the other Koopalings, but section C of the local info map on Super Bell Subway reveals that she has her own company, "Wendy's Car Interiors". She also shares one of the "Women of Racing Organization" banners seen on Royal Raceway with Rosalina and Toadette. Wendy's main color for her Standard parts and Pipe Frame is her signature pink, and her secondary color is light blue. The color scheme selection of her other parts is also based on pink, making it similar to that of Pink Miis. Exceptions to this are her Circuit Special and GLA. Wendy returns in the Nintendo Switch port Mario Kart 8 Deluxe now as a default player character. She shares stats with only Toadette and Isabelle. Notably she is the only Koopaling whose rivals are not Koopalings, but rather Peach and Daisy, whom she considers her rivals. ''Mario Kart Tour'' Wendy reappears in Mario Kart Tour as a Normal-class playable character. Her special item is the Heart. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS''/''Wii U'' Wendy (alongside the other Koopalings) makes her Super Smash Bros. debut as a playable character accessible via Bowser Jr.'s alternate costumes in both versions of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. She is unlockable in the former game and available from the start in the latter. Her attacks and statistics are identical to Bowser Jr.'s, though she is referred to by her own name by the announcer and has her own voice clips. Wendy can also appear in place of Bowser Jr. in All-Star mode (like the other Koopalings). Like the other Koopalings, she is actually driving a mass-produced version of the Junior Clown Car (as noted by the yellow light bulbs that serve as its eyes). The rim and propeller of her Junior Clown Car are colored pink (her signature color). She also reuses her voice clips from her appearance in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, thus she is voiced by Lani Minella. The title given to Wendy in the Boxing Ring is "The Bold Beauty" (NA)Smash Bros. Wii U: All Character Aliases on Punch-Out Stage or "Bold, Bossy and Big-Headed" (PAL)Super Smash Bros. Wii U - All PAL Boxing Ring Aliases in the Wii U version. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Wendy (alongside the other Koopalings) returns as a playable character accessible via Bowser Jr.'s alternate costumes. She is once again an unlockable character, like in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Just like in the previous game, her attacks and statistics are identical to Bowser Jr.'s, though she is referred to by her own name by the announcer and has her own voice clips. Unlike in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, all seven Koopalings (Wendy included) now use their magic wands for any occasion where Bowser Jr. would use his hammer. These occasions include all corresponding attacks, their side taunt, and one of their victory poses. ''Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' Wendy appears in Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition as a Water attribute character. She's the World 4-Castle and World 4-Airship Boss. Wendy will join the player when ★World 4-Airship is completed. Her Skill is Wendy's Splash, which changes Fire Orbs into Water Orbs and Hearts Orbs into Light Orbs. ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Wendy makes her first playable appearance in the Mario & Sonic series, not counting her Mii costume in both Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games''Nintendo of Japan (November 12, 2015). マリオ＆ソニック AT リオオリンピック™ トレーラー. ''Youtube. retrieved November 13, 2015.. She is only playable in 100m Freestyle Swimming in both the 3DS and Wii U versions. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020'' Wendy reappears as a Technique-type guest character in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020, and is again exclusive to the 100m Freestyle event. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Wendy makes her debut in the Paper Mario series in Paper Mario: Color Splash. She is encountered deep in a cave on Fortune Island emerging from a clamshell, and guarding the purple Big Paint Star.Crunchii. (September 25, 2016). Paper Mario: Color Splash stream. Youtube. Retrieved September 26, 2016. Before the battle starts, she tells Mario that she had been waiting for him forever and that she was beginning to think he would have stood her up, as if they were lovers. But then Wendy kills the mood as she has actually been sent by Bowser to guard the purple Big Paint Star. Normally, during the battle, a treasure chest and clamshell in the background open up, revealing Coins or enemies. Wendy will then send them towards Mario to the rhythm of the music, much similar to Gooper Blooper in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. After taking enough damage, Wendy will start to prepare her golden ring attack. The Instant Camera Thing card needs to be used here so the ring traps the picture of Mario. If it isn't used though, Mario gets trapped by it. After a turn has passed, Wendy decides to break the ring by making a shower of coins fall down. If it's the picture that is stuck, the fight continues normally, but if Mario is stuck in the ring, he'll lose all of his HP instantly. After Mario defeats her, she tells him that he's kind of cute but asks him not to tell Mr. Bowser about that. Wendy's appearance and idle pose both outside and inside the battle with her is based on artwork used in the Super Mario Bros. Encyclopedia and in material released for the 30th anniversary of Super Mario Bros., with the eyes changed to black as it is commonly done for paper characters. As a consequence of that, her eyebrows are black instead of being brown. ''Dr. Mario World'' Wendy takes on the role of a doctor in Dr. Mario World, helping Dr. Mario and friends cure viruses across five different worlds. Other appearances and references ''Super Princess Peach'' Wendy was originally going to appear in Super Princess Peach. However, she was taken out of the final game with the rest of the Koopalings for unknown reasons. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Wendy appears as a Mii costume in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, and her costume can be unlocked by playing as a Mii ten times in the single event mode. Once the player puts her costume on a Mii, that Mii gains all of Wendy's traits. She is best in the speed and skill category and fairly low in the power category. The rest of the Koopalings all have their own costumes and specific traits as well and their own way to unlock each one. ''Minecraft'' In the Super Mario Mash-Up Pack in Minecraft, Wendy O. Koopa appears as a playable skin along with the rest of the Koopalings. ''Monopoly Gamer'' Wendy is included (along with the other Koopalings) as a Boss in the Boss Deck of Monopoly Gamer. She is the third Boss in the deck. ''Mario Tennis Aces'' While Wendy and the other Koopalings do not appear in Mario Tennis Aces, their airships can be seen in the background of the Savage Sea court. General information Physical appearance Like most of the other Koopalings, Wendy has a yellow and tan skin complexion, but she is unique in that her head is also this color, unlike Bowser and the other Koopalings, whose heads do not match their body scales. As the only female Koopaling, Wendy has obvious physical differences, but in terms of body she appears to be most similar to Larry; the main difference being her thinning, feminine legs, and her overall height, that even early official material showed being taller than Larry's1993 Nintendo Character Guide Comparison Chart. Press The Buttons. Retrieved October 14,2015.. Wendy has a four-ribbed, plated belly, and her head is a very simple round shape. Her mouth is puffy, round and gives the impression that she is wearing pink lipstick; her cheeks are also very round and baby-faced. Even though she is the sole female Koopaling, Wendy appears to be relatively bald, even though some of her brothers have full hair. The only time she was depicted with hair was in the Nintendo Club comic Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!, where she was a brown-haired stewardess. Kootie Pie was also transformed into a blonde human in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode The Beauty of Kootie, although her tail remained. Additionally, she has a mole on her right cheek that Wendy does not have in any video game appearance. Recent games have revealed that her eyebrows are brown, and like her eyelashes, extend off her face. Her eyes themselves are large and round with two eyelashes, and her light blue irises are roughly the same as Larry's. Rather than wearing the spiked cuffs the male Koopalings have, Wendy has large, golden bracelets on her wrists (implied in New Super Mario Bros. U to be candy rings). She usually wears a long, beaded, red necklace and thick, pink heels, as opposed to the other bare-footed Koopalings. A large pink bow with white polka-dots is also included in her appearance, similar to Birdo's bow (aside from the coloration). Wendy's shell is pink, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with grey rings. Wendy's in-game sprites in both Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World depict her with a red head and shell coloration, a white bow with red polka-dots, red lipstick, iris-less eyes, and no necklace; additionally, Super Mario World gives her bare feet with rings around them (due to the body graphics being shared with Lemmy), depicts her bracelets as red cuffs without spikes, and in several sprites, gives her teeth. Many battle animations in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam confirm that she indeed has a complete set of teeth, none of which stick out of her mouthBeardBear (December 2, 2015). [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSHpnUGGcYI Mario & Luigi Paper Jam Walkthrough Part 6 | Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, Cards & Bosses Wendy and Roy]. Youtube. Retrieved February 5, 2016.. In the Super Smash Bros. series, Wendy's appearance is unaltered compared to most Mario characters, including Bowser. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, however, Wendy receives a slightly darker and subdued color scheme, while her spikes, shell, bow, and shoes receive simple detailing. These traits are only partially shared with Bowser Jr. and the other Koopalings. Development Wendy's design has only seen minor changes since her preliminary sketch. Said sketch is faintly visible and only shows her head, but it is nonetheless possible to note in it her current features such as the round mouth with visible lips, her eyebrows that extend off her face and her bow. The main differences appear to be the shape of the bow, whose lobes are attached below the knot of the bow rather than directly to it as in her design since Super Mario Bros. 3. Her redesign is New Super Mario Bros. Wii also brings minor changes. The spikes of the shell becomes beige instead of white and are surrounded at the base by grey circles, furthermore the eyebrows become brown instead of black, finally her tail becomes visible also in hand-drawn and artwork illustrations instead of being visible only in the sprites of some games. Personality and traits Wendy is shown to be very desiring of wealth and prestige; her being the one of two Koopalings in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga to drop 102 coins instead of 99 may be a reference to her greed. The comics and to some extent the DiC cartoons typically portray her as a spoiled brat, and she even thinks of herself as Bowser's favorite child. She does whatever she can to impress her father and likes to be congratulated for her bad deeds. Her personality in the cartoons highlights these traits further, and she is shown to have a very short temper over little things and can be violent when provoked. This latter trait is further confirmed in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, though she isn't portrayed as spoiled. After being hit by debris coming from a rock broken by mistake by Roy when fighting the Mario brothers and Paper Mario, she gets angry at Roy and fights him instead of the brothers and Paper MarioBeardBear (December 2, 2015). Mario & Luigi Paper Jam Walkthrough Part 6 | Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, Cards & Bosses Wendy and Roy. Youtube. Retrieved December 3, 2015.. She seems to have a bit of a rivalry with Roy, as she makes some smart remarks at Roy's expense, as evidenced by the opening for Bowser's Minions. Despite these traits, she has been shown to help people as well, as shown by a line from a Mii wearing her costume during the Mario League in the Wii U version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, who said that his ribbon was given to them by Wendy,I was running all over trying to track down a pink- and-white polka dot ribbon like Wendy's, but I couldn't find any that looked right. I finally just walked up to Wendy and asked where I could find one, and she just gave me one of hers! She's surprisingly nice!. TALK_FREECHAT_MARIOCUP_MII_M_WEN_0 line of dialogue from the Wii U version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Retrieved January 29, 2017. and especially by Super Mario Chie Asobi Ehon 2: Mario to Wendy (「スーパーマリオちえあそびえほん 2 マリオと ウェンディー」, Super Mario Wisdom Games Picture Book 2: Mario and Wendy), in which she helped Mario obtain a medicine for the poisonous bouquet she herself sent to Princess Peach and even forced a Lakitu to give its cloud to Mario so he could reach the princess more quickly. The English in-game text in Super Mario World implies she spends her time in her castle singing. In the PC version of Mario is Missing!, Wendy acts exceedingly girlish, perhaps in a mocking manner. In Mario Kart 8, while she doesn't have her own billboard advertising her company unlike her brothers, the map for Super Bell Subway lists her company as "Wendy's Interior Designs", implying that she holds an interest in interior decorating for various locales. It is stated in her bio on the Japanese New Super Mario Bros. Wii website that she is a "strong-minded, intrusive tomboy" [http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/smnj/story/index.html Nintendo.co.jp - New Super Mario Bros. Wii character page] (Click on the blue circle with the arrow to reach the Koopaling page and click on the pictures to see the short bio of each of the Koopalings.) Translation (Retrieved November 13, 2011). The tomboyish traits are reconfirmed in the bio from the Encyclopedia Super Mario Bros., with the Official Nintendo Power guide to Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 claiming that Wendy had to learn to be tough, growing up as the only female among the Koopalings. New Super Mario Bros. U implies that she is somewhat giddy, although obviously not to the same extent as Iggy, due to her reaction when encountering Mario. Also, she is shown to be somewhat surly in the Nintendo Club comic "Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!" and is also implied in the same comic to love disco dances. She seems to love water, as she is fought in regions that deal with water in Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and both New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2 has Wendy utilizing underwater combat when fighting Mario. Her event in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games is the 100m Freestyle, which also shows her love of water, and that she's an experienced swimmer. The Super Mario Bros. 3 manual also implies that Wendy is concise, thoughtful and studious regarding threats she hasn't encountered before, in this case Mario. In Volume 42 of Super Mario-Kun, Wendy has an apparent affection for Mario and uses her rings to keep him captive. In Paper Mario: Color Splash, a milder affection is shown as after being beaten she consoles herself of having lost to Mario, that she states being kind of cute, concluding with a titter after having said that. Her trophy information in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/''Wii U'' states that she has a rivalry with Peach and Daisy, which was further supported by dialogue from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympics for the Wii U. This was eventually confirmed in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, where Wendy's two rivals are Peach and Daisy. Her trophy and Boxing Ring titles also state that she is bold, bossy, and big-headed. In the adventure book story "Koopa Caper", Wendy is depicted as being treacherous, although her actions in the game itself as well as Japanese promotional materials conflict with this, depicting her as being fanatically devoted to Bowser and his cause. In the Wii U and the 3DS versions of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympics, Wendy was depicted as being arrogant regarding her skills, and also somewhat respectful regarding her opponents. However, she also makes clear that she doesn't like losing and that, while she will accept a loss, she expects a rematch in return. She demonstrated similar behavior when defeated in Paper Jam, where she says they'll fight again for the "third, fourth, fifth time". She also, at least in the Wii U version, considered her a sassy heroine, and was quick to claim that Peach and Daisy didn't count as such. She also implied that Larry left her a seat and that she hates having to see an empty seat at the stadium when she's competing, even if that seat was her own (and she also indicated that she hated it if Larry reserved her a seat since it implied the possibility that she might lose). Bowser Jr.'s Journey implies that she suffers from motion sickness/claustrophobia, as when Dieter and Beef juggle her around while trapped in a barrel, she complains about feeling sick. Powers and abilities Wendy has displayed some unique abilities throughout her appearances as a boss character. In Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Wendy uses her wand to create up to three glowing rings that float around colliding with each other and the environment. The rings can glide through water as well, although at lower speeds, and over time they dissipate. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, she didn't have to use her wand to create rings that would close in on the Mario bros. once they appear beneath them. This game also had Wendy breathing fireballs and creating Spinys disguised as clones of herself, an ability shared with Lemmy and reminiscent of how they used similar-looking "dolls" to confuse Mario in Super Mario World. In the interactive anime adaptation Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land, Wendy was demonstrated to utilize actual copies of herself to confuse the Mario Bros., and was shown to utilize a similar ability in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga during her boss fight against them, where she disguised Spinies as herself. Wendy is shown running and jumping in Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and the latter also showed her spinning inside of her shell for offensive and defensive purposes. New Super Mario Bros. 2 also showed her as being an adept swimmer. New Super Mario Bros. U also depicts her as being skilled at ice-skating. In the same game, she also seems to throw her ring bracelets and have them richochet against walls, hinting that they were candy rings. In addition, like Bowser and the other Koopalings, she has superhuman durability, surviving near-death situations, such as being dunked into lava (and later having her castle being wiped away while she was still inside in Super Mario World), her surviving her being blasted with a fire flower in Mario is Missing, her surviving being crushed by Bowser's castle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and her surviving being knocked into a lava pit by a newly-gargantuan Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. 2. Profiles and statistics ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Nintendo Power Strategy Guide Wendy O. Koopa The only girl Koopaling, Wendy, has conquered the Island World. She's tough! Bio from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Writers Bible She's snobbish, spoiled and deceitful, and those are her good traits. A vain teen queen, Kootie Pie despises the princess and her goody-two-shoes ways. King Koopa gives her everything she asks for. He turns into a totally permissive parent whenever Kootie Pie whines "I want!". Anything anybody else has, Kootie Pie wants. And anything she already has, she wants two of. Kootie Pie is not that bright, but has megawatts of intensity and laser-sharp focus. When she gets hold of an idea, she does not let go. ''Perfect Edition of the Great Mario Character Encyclopedia'' 「ウェンディ 種族　王族 性格　気取りや 登場ゲーム　３、ワールド コクッパで唯一の女の子だ コクッパ７兄弟の中で、たった１人の女の子ウェンディ。頭にリボンをつけて、オシャレにも気を使っている。女の子といっても、さすがはコクッパ。強さは、なかなかのものでバカにできないぞ。」 Wendy Species: King Tribe Disposition: Snob Appears in: 3, World The Sole Girl of the Koopalings Wendy is the only girl among the Koopalings. She wears a ribbon on her head and pays attention to fashion. Even though she's a girl, she has the expected properties of a Koopaling. Her strength is considerable, so she should not be trifled with. 「だんだん輪っかが増えてくる マリオ３で、彼女が杖から出す輪は、床や壁で跳ね返るのでとてもじゃま。コウラに引っ込んだ後輪を出すので、それから踏もう。」 The Rings Steadily Multiply In Mario 3, the fact that the rings she fires from her wand rebound from the floor and walls can be very annoying. Since she fires the rings after hiding in her shell, its best to stomp her after that. 「バブルに気をつけて本物を踏もう ワールドのウェンディは、土管に隠れている。２つの人形といっしょに顔を出すので、間違えずに本物を３回踏もう。」 Watch Out for Lava Bubble and Stomp the Real One In World, Wendy hides in pipes. Because she sticks her head out together with two puppets, try to jump on the real one three times without making a mistake. ''Super Mario Bros. Daizukan'' Section about the Koopa Troop (「クッパ軍団」) 「ウェンディ かわいい女の子」 Wendy A cute girl Section about the Bowser King Tribe (「クッパ王族」) 「ウェンディ コクッパの中で、たったひとりの女の子。ビョンビョンはね返るワッカを武器にしてデビュー。チョコレー島のボスになったときには、自分にそっくりの人形とバブル（Ｐ．７７）を子分にしていた。 ★登場作品：３ワ」 Wendy The only girl among the Koopalings. She debuted using rings that bounce around repeatedly as a weapon. At the time when she became the boss of Chocolate Island, she used dummies that look just like herself as minions. ★ Appears in works: 3 Wa Prima Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Guide Wendy O. Koopa The first female Koopaling, Wendy shows a vicious streak with her larger red-and-white "life saver" rings attack from her wand, which she fires when jumped on. She also leaps about. Take her out with fireballs (but watch the rings!) or three head stomps after avoiding her leaping form. She attempts to collar you at the Sea Side. ''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Nintendo Power Strategy Guide'' Wendy O. Koopa Growing up as the only female in a family of Koopalings, Wendy has had to learn to be tough. She guards the world of Sea Side. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' *''Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser'' profile: One of the seven notorious Koopalings. You'll pay dearly if you underestimate her power! ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' *''Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' profile:'' '''One of the seven notorious Koopalings. She has a powerful boomerang ring attack and is pretty scary when she's angry. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Official Japanese Website 「ウェンディ おしゃまでおてんば、勝気な女の子。壁ではねかえるリングを投げて攻撃してきます。」 Wendy the Koopalings, Wendy O. Koopa.'' Pit: Hmm. The resemblance to Bowser Jr. is strong. Palutena: That Koopa Clown Car is the mass-produced type. Pit: I guess as heir to the throne, Bowser Jr. would get preferential treatment. Viridi: The relationship between Bowser and the Koopalings is a real mystery. Pit: I kind of feel bad for them. Palutena: That's sweet of you but not very conducive to taking them down, Pit. ''Encyclopedia Super Mario Bros. 「ウェンディ おしゃまでおてんば。紅一点のクッパ七人衆のひとり。」 ''Wendy A precocious tomboy. The lone woman of the Koopalings. ''Super Mario Pia'' 「ウェンディ クッパ7人衆の紅一点。女の子らしく、頭に水玉もようの大きなリボンをつけている。」 Wendy The only girl of the Koopalings. Appropriately for a girl, she wears a large polka dot ribbon on her head. ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Flag description (Wii U version) Wendy This lone girl among the seven Koopalings has a bullish attitude and always seems angry. She's also very style-conscious - wearing a necklace, bracelets, and high heels. Because of her personality, her only focus now is on winning the Olympic Games. Miis' dialogues (Wii U version) *''Wendy's always wearing her pink high heels, but I think ice skates look nice on her as well. I've heard that she's as dangerous as she is graceful on the ice! ...Yes, I know ice-skating isn't an event at the Rio Olympic Games. But if she could participate in the Olympic Winter Games, we'd see a whole different side of Wendy for sure!'' *''You know how Wendy wears rings on her arms? Sure, they make great fashion accessories, but she's also used them as weapons against Mario and his pals. It's so very Wendy to fight with such an elegant style!'' *''Wendy is the only girl amongst the seven underlings that make up Bowser's Koopalings, and there are some who say she's the toughest of them all!'' Game appearances Quotes *"Yippee! Wow!" - Mario Kart 8 (winning 1st place) *"Stupid Larry! If he had been here, there's no way we would've lost!" - Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam *"Let's be real. I always play the biggest part in our schemes." - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions *"My golden ring has you in its embrace. Your face is priceless!" - Paper Mario: Color Splash *"Oh, hello. I'm Wendy, and I'm here because the Olympic Games deserve a dazzling, sassy heroine - and those two posers Peach and Daisy do NOT count! I'm the only young lady in the Koopalings, so I'm used to attention and press and all that. Kind of boring now, unfortunately. Ah, well. The life of a star..." - Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (Wii U) See also (Brothers) *Larry Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Bowser Koopa, Jr. References Category:Mario characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Mario enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Mario & Luigi bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits